


Just You and Me

by writerlily



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6992158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerlily/pseuds/writerlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Let's run away."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just You and Me

"Let's run away."

Sansa laughs. "You're mad."

"Mad for you," he says before kissing her swiftly. Her little gasp of surprise makes him smile and he pulls back before she can even get her thoughts in order to kiss him back. "We can go anywhere you like."

Sansa hums, a playful smile toying at her swollen lips. "And what of your duty to the queen?" She asks as she plays with the laces on his coat. 

"My duty to you is far more important," he tells her seriously, deeply, and the mood suddenly shifts from a playful one to something more important. "We can get on a dragon and never look back."

"I think your aunt would not be too happy about you stealing one of her dragons," she tells him, but she can picture it. Riding off into the sunset with Jon, away from the lands that haunt them both. It's so real that she wants to grab onto the idea and see it through. 

Jon raises a brow. "I think I'm owed a dragon. I am a Targaryen too, am I not?"

Sansa scoffs and gently pushes at his chest. "More Stark than anything."

Jon feels pleased by those simple words and can't help but kiss her again. This time she's quick enough to react and they spend a few moments lost in the way they taste. The feeling of their tongues pushing against each other, and how very nice it feels to have their bodies pressed so closely together, makes them both lose their breath and forget where they are for a moment. 

When they pull away, Sansa looks thoughtful. "I think the only thing that makes you Targaryen is that you wish to steal a Stark princess away." 

Jon's heart skips a beat and he can almost imagine how much teasing he would receive from Tormund or Edd if they saw how sweet he was being with Sansa. 

"So that means you'll come away with me?" He nudges his nose against hers, and they both laugh softly when their foreheads bob against each other. "Just you and me."

She's quiet as she looks at his face. The scar that runs along his cheek and how deep his grey eyes appear to be in the dimly lit corridor. The face of the man she loves. "You and me," she repeats gently and then nods to his question. 

Jon gives her a brilliant smile, making him look so much like the boy she grew up with. The boy who would laugh when Arya would throw food at Sansa, the boy who would be filled with glee when sparring with Robb in the courtyard. 

"I'll come get you at dawn," he whispers against her lips, like they are two school children passing along secrets. And she supposes that this is a secret. If word got back to the queen, she would not be pleased at all. 

But they're tired of doing what pleases other people. Ever since they left Winterfell, all those years ago, they've both been in the back seats of their own lives. What they have together is theirs, and theirs alone. It would be foolish to think that they wouldn't do anything to keep it that way.


End file.
